Bonding Time
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: The demigods have been low since the excitement seemed to disappeared till Annabeth finds a stack of books bases on percy with demigods and Egyptians. ( This is a read story fan fiction ) This is them reading the Lighting Thief. I don't own the story or characters sorry. (Don't own the cover picture but i got permission lol)
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_MEETING UP _**

_SET AFTER THE SEVEN WIN THE WAR._

**PERCY P.O.V.**

My day was going pretty good till Annabeth barged in the horse stables causing all them to freak out. I just got them to chill too. Black Jack was in the stable, whining about the sounds of the barn doors opening so brutally. Another horse was bucking like a mad animal , knocking over the bucket of apples I brought over.

Before Annabeth came in, I was picking seeds out of Marie mane. Marie is a pegasus with Black wings. She has a tan coat with big brown eyes. Her long mocha brown mane and tail almost dragged on the ground . Her mane was braided like those funky horses from my little ponies. Her mane had seeds all in it. Seeds, she spilled from the bird feeder. I don't know why she attacked the bird feeder but she just did. I don't even know how she felt the urge to knock the feeder on the ground. Was she mad at the birds or something? I don't have the slightest clue on how to explain what happen. So here I am cleaning bird seeds out of her mane. The brush seemed to calm her. Well, Now let's get back to the topic of Annabeth freaking the horses out.

Annabeth barged in with excitement. Her Camp Half-Blood shirt had wrinkles from probably reading on her bed. I swear, she reads more than Athena herself. Her blonde hair was in a sloppy ponytail and her bangs seemed to cover her right eye. Those eyes were pure gray. The color gray that's like the clouds when Zeus makes it rain. Those eyes always caught my attention when I see her. At the moment, she seemed excited .

"Guess ,What I found today."Annabeth says with glee. I shrug at my girlfriend and say " What are you going on about?"Annabeth smile became even more wider. She pulls out a book from her bag that was hanging on her left shoulder. The book had my name on it. The title was " The Lighting Thief" with my name on the side. " What is that?" I ask with a little worry. " The book is about your first quest. I found four other books about your other quests. I even have a whole different series. I found them on the Athena cabin door with this note. " Annabeth blurts out. She pulls out a small piece of paper from her pocket and hands it over to me. I open the paper and it reads :

Dear Campers , We believe that all demigods need to bond more. A good way to bond is with some books. These books are Percy's adventures and the other Seven adventures. We will be watching. Have fun with the books.

Best Wishes, The Fates and Apollo.

Annabeth was reading the note over my shoulder with a smirk. " Let's go gather some of the other campers."Annabeth says. She bursts out the stables to run and tell the word. " Oh Gods , this is so going to be a long day." I thought to myself as I follow Annabeth.

A hour had passed and Annabeth had a butt load of campers at the Athena cabin. Nico and Thalia were fighting about something. Grover was giving Juniper a yellow daisy. Clarisse was holding Chris hand and was giving the Stoll brothers a glare. Travis was holding Katie's hand and had a innocent smile on. Travis was giving her a love struck face. Conner was gigging like he won a medal. He must've done something to Clarisse. Leo was smirking and had his hands in his pockets. Hazel had her hand in Frank's and was laughing at whatever Frank just said. Frank faced showed confusion and wonder. Jason and Piper were just staring at Leo like he would bolt away. Will and Jake were talking.

Annabeth coughs really loudly to get there attention. " The Fates and Apollo wants us to reads these." She says as she dumps the books on the table. Everyone gasps while I watch there expressions. Silence was in the air for like five seconds till Leo blurted out " Seriously, You want us to read books?"Leo's hair fell in front of his brown eyes making it hard to read his face. "Annabeth ignore Leo's question and looked at every one else. " What are the books about?' Hazel asks with amusement. "There about Percy's adventures. There even in his point of view. The other books are in our point of view." Annabeth replies excitedly.

Everyone nodded at the thought of reading. I was not liking this idea at all. I don't want people reading what I think about. It be hell on wheels.

Before I could say anything, a light was all I could see. When the light disappeared, we were in the throne room of the gods. Every god and goddess was there including our camp director Dionysus. All there attention went to us. " Why are there demigods at the palace ?" Zeus asks but it seemed more like a demand. A note suddenly fell on Hermes lap. Hermes reads it out loud

"Dear Gods and Goddesses, We have brought the demigods to you so all of you may bond. You also need to welcome the Egyptians. Do NOT fight with the Egyptians, you must bond to break the distribute between yourselves. Read the books and bond with your children. They can not leave till all the books have been read through. You can not leave Olympus either. Now , spend some time with your children .

Best Wishes, The Fates and Apollo."

" Egyptians?" I ask. Everyone looks at me like I'm a mad man. Another burst of light shines in the corner. When the light disappears, there are five new people in the throne room. A boy was in the front of the group. He looked about my age with tan skin. He had curly brown hair with big brown eyes. He had a blue button down collar with a pair of jeans. On his neck was a necklace that looked like a eye. His hand was holding a girl next to him. This girl had pale skin and black hair. Her eyes were this amber color that shined. She wore a blue shirt and jeans. Another girl had her arms crossed and was glaring at a tall brown boy. The girl has caramel hair with red streaks that was down to the middle of her back. She has blue eyes. She was wearing orange shirt with jeans. She had a brown jacket with combat boots. She had a necklace that looked like a angel. She looked like she could go a few rounds with lions. The guy she was staring at was really dark skinned with dark brown eyes. He had a navy blue basket ball shirt with baggy blue shorts. He wore tons of necklaces on his neck. The last person was an adult in a leopard suit. She had a cat necklace around her neck. Her hair was black and she had the weirdest eyes. They where yellow.

"Who are you guys?" Leo asks. The curly hair boy in the front says " What in the Ra has happen? Where are we?" The girl with the caramel hair snorts. "I'm Percy Jackson and your at Olympus." I say with nervousness. " We are the Greek gods and goddesses. Now who are you?" Hera says as if it was the simplest thing the world. The curly boy stepped forward again. He seemed to be the leader. " I'm Carter Kane, former host of Horus." the curly hair boy says. The girl clinging to him says " I am Zia Rashid. I'm Carter's girlfriend and former host of Ra." The caramel hair girl snorts again and blurts out " I'm Sadie Kane, former host of Isis. Carter is my brother so don't ask." The guy that she was glaring at says " I'm Walt, host of Anubis. I'm Sadie's boyfriend." The woman does a front flip to the front. She smiles and says " I am Bast, goddess of cats and protection."

Everyone looks at them for a second till the Sadie girl says " Stop bloody staring. I swear to Ra." My eyebrow raise up in surprise. Bast looks at Sadie and says " Now kittens, we need to be respectful. There different from us. There Greeks and I can smell some romans as well. " Bast gives Sadie a stern face. Carter looked like his was trying not to laugh. " You can smell Romans?" Franks asks. Bast turns to him and says " Yes I can, son of Mars. I smell scents and odors that indicate who your parent is. I have to take care of my kittens from the Greeks and Romans. Egyptians have always have hold them self up on our own. Romans wanted to control us but we are to free to be held down. Unless your holding a bird down for lunch because I'm starving. " Bast says slowly so Frank can process what he just heard. " What do you mean about being a host?" Hazel says. " Being a host is letting your body be bond with a certain god or goddess. With your permission, they can take over your body and use it. Even if your not a host of the god or goddess at the moment you still have the bond. You must be Royal for a god or goddess to be hosted with you. I was the host of Ra. The god of the sun." Zia says. I let the knowledge sink in. I turn to Carter. "What god were you hosting, or still is hosting?" I ask. Carter looks up at me and I see a spark of annoyance in his eyes yet compassion. "I was the host of Horus. The god of war mostly. He was also the god of falcons, hunting, sky and energy." Carter says. Sadie then quickly says " I was the host of Isis. The goddess healing and magic mostly. She also the goddess of Motherhood and Marriage." Hera looks at Sadie with sudden wonder. I'll have warn them about Hera blunt self.  
" I was the host of Anubis. He is the god of Burial and Embalming. He also was the god of cemeteries and mummification. He's really cool." Walt says with glee. "What I want to know is , Why are we here? Bast just said that you didn't want us around greek and romans." Sadie asks. "Oh this thing." Hermes says as he reads the note again.

Everybody looks at Apollo, who was trying not to look suspicious. "Well, What books are we reading?"Athena asks. Annabeth quickly answers " There about Percy and some other demigods." Everyone looks at me. I feel a shiver go through my body. "Let's just sit and get started reading please." Nico says. Nico gives me a glare that says "I got your back". Hera snaps her fingers and chairs appear. Everyone sits down. " Wait, I have our adventure to so after we read yours, you can read ours." Bast says. She pulls out three books and sets them with the other books. Annabeth raises a eyebrow at the pill of book and picks up The Lighting Thief. I look at Annabeth lips as she says " I'll read first." She opens the book and says the titleof the first chapter "**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-algebra Teacher**."


	2. Chapter 1 goes boom

**_I do not own the story or characters , sorry. _**

**BOLD- story **Regular- my story ; characters.

_**Percy P.O.V**_

I started getting nervous when Annabeth started reading

" **Chapter 1 **

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

All the half-bloods in the room snorted at the statement. The gods and goddess have there eyebrows raised with curiosity. The Egyptians looked at each other confused.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

Nico bolted up from his seating say" RUN! Percy giving Advice." Everyone laughs at the comment. I start to blush. I'm totally getting Nico for this. Thalia saw my embarrassment and slapped Nico upside the head.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

Annabeth stops reading and looks at me. "That won't really work Seaweed brain." Annabeth says. I shrug my shoulders.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

Everyone nodded at the statement. Even the Egyptians who's life is just as dangerous.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. ** **But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside- stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

" You didn't warn us" blurts out the Stoll boys, Leo, and Hermes. I felt myself doing a face palm. Katie slapped the Stoll heads while Piper slapped Leo's head. Artemis slapped Hermes shoulder with a smirk on her lips.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No, it's Peter Johnson." says Dionysus. Poseidon and Athena give him a glare.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

All the half bloods shout "YES." I feel my gut do a flip. "No, I'm Not." I say slowly. Annabeth laughs showing off her beautiful white teeth. We all look at her. She reads on.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Thalia says " You even agree with us. " I grumble under my breath making Athena laugh harder. Sadie was crying from laughing so hard.

**I could start at any point of my short miserable life to prove it , but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty- eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

" That sound's like fun." Carter and Annabeth say at the same time. Everyone giggles. " Well of course it does to you book nerds." Conner says. Athena looks at Conner with a killer glare. Jason comments " I must be cool if it has Roman stuff." Leo punches Jason shoulder saying " Not, it sounds like torture." I watch the boys with amusement. Annabeth giggles again.

**I know- it sounds like torture. **

Everyone laughed again. They laughed so hard that the palace shook. "Leo thinks like Percy! It's contagious." Nico says. Everyone laughs more while I glare at Nico.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But , our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheel chair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

**" **That's Chiron. Am I right?" asked Athena. I nodded while Dionysus says "I swear, that centaur baths in coffee." Everyone who knows Chiron smiles.

**You won't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

Athena and Annabeth look at me with horror. "WHAT! Why would you fall sleep on learning knowledge. Knowledge is Everything." Athena says. Before I could say anything, Poseidon says " Maybe to you." Athena looks at him like he just punch her grandma. Annabeth started reading again before a fight would bust out.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

"Sorry Percy but you are a magnet for trouble." Annabeth says. I shrug. I know I'm a magnet for trouble. I don't even try to be. " How much trouble can just one demigod get into?" says Demeter. We all look at her.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"Of course you were. This is Percy we are talking about." Travis says. I glare at Travis while everyone giggles.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battle field, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. **

Everyone laughed. "Nice going punk." Ares says with sarcasm. I shrug at the comment. " How in the Ra did you shoot at school bus." Carter asks with wonder. I smile at the question.

**And before that, at fourth- grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marie World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the ****catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that ... Well , you get the idea.**

Everyone was laughing really hard again. " Dude, you must teach us your ways." Travis says while conner had a evil smirk. Hermes was smiling at his sons. When I try to respond , Apollo asks " How do you do that on accident?" Annabeth answers for me " Percy can do that." I hug my body as I felt a shiver down my spine. Lord Hades walks into the throne room. Nico and Hazel stop laughing and look at each other. Everyone goes quiet. " Sorry that I was late brother. I was dealing with a very serious matter but it's take care off." Hades says slowly to Zeus. Hades looked like a wreck. His robes where a little cut up . His eyes were cold and sad. Hades didn't look like himself at all . Zeus nods saying " It's fine my brother." Zeus handed him the note we've already heard. Hades nods after reading it. I notice that Nico was trying not to look at his father. Hazel was holding Nico shoulder to comfort him. Hades was staring at Nico. Some thing is up and I'm going to find out.

**This trip I was determined to be good. **

Everyone snorted at the statement. " Thanks for the confidence." I mumble.

**All the way into the city, i put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, red headed ****kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chucks of peanut butter- and- ketchup sandwic**h.

Every one growled. Juniper looked like she was about to murder someone. I inched away from her.

**Grover was a easy target. He was scrawny. He cried ****when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and start of a wispy bread on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because of some sort of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you.**

" Jeez Percy, I'm just loving your description of me." Grover says with a low voice. I frown saying " Sorry bro."

**You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

Everyone laughs. "Silly satyr." Dionysus mumbles while smiling.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck on his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had ****threatened me with death**

"WHAT!" My dad says. The ground was shaking. I walk over to him trying to calm him down. "DAD! I'm fine, see." I twirl in a circle. " See, no body parts missing." I reply. The ground stop shaking.

**by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

**"**Aww. We need more entertaining stuff in this story." Ares says. My dad looked ready to throttle him.

**"I'm going to kill her." I mumbled.**

"Do IT!" says Ares and Clarisse. Everyone else was growling. I swear that it was not a good sign at all.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another ****piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up but Grover pulled me down to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofits right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"I wish you did." Frank says. Hazel was holding his hand. I look at him. He looked totally pissed. Ares was looking at Frank with pride. Everyone else had scowls on there faces about Nancy. Oh gods, what are they going to do when they learned about Gabe. Dad going to probably destroy Olympus with his anger. " What do you mean about the mess you get yourself into?" asks Hephaestus. I look at the black smith god and say " You'll have to read to find out."

**Mr. Brunner led the ****museum tour. He rode up front in his wheel chair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, pst marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everyone around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up , the othe teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds , would give me the evil eye.**

" The monster is ." Jason says. I nod at him. Piper cuddles closer to him. My dad face goes pale.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

"Hmmm, I wonder Why?" Nico says sarcastically. He looked pale from the description of . He looks me in the eyes and asks a silent question. "Is it a Fury." He asked with his eyes so no one else would notice. I nodded. Nico face palms his self.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"No, That's Nico." Thalia says. Everyone giggles while Nico gives her his famous death glare. Aphrodite was giggling the loudest.I shudder. I remember when he used it on me and don't want that on me again.

**She ****would point he crooked finger at me and say, " Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I toldGrover I didn't think was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said "You're absolutely right."**

"Way to blow your cover Grover." Annabeth says. Grover blushes and looks down at his suddenly interesting shoes.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you** **_shut up?_"** **It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did Seaweed brain." Annabeth says. Everyone laughed. I smile from her calling me by my nickname.

**The whole group laughed. stopped his story. " ," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said"No, sir" pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at carving, and felt a rush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!'" all the gods and goddess shout. "Sorry, jeez I was twelve." I spat. "Chiron will correct him." Annabeth says.

**" God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave him a rock to eat instead. **

"That's cause Zeus is the only one who could pass as a rock." Hades mumbled. Everyone laughed while Zeus glared at Hades.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-"**

"Eeew!"says all the girls in the room. " Try living in there." My dad says. Aphrodite looked greener the Shrek.

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "- and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, " and the gods won."**

"You just sum up the greatest fight in history by a few sentences." Frank says. "Yup, That's Percy for you." Travis says. Kate slaps the back of his head. I smirk at the action.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me , Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, " Like we're going to use this stuff in really life. Like it's going to say on a job applications,'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids." "And why, ," said " to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted." Travis and Conner say. Hermes smiles while everyone laughs. I smile remembering what Grover says.

**"Busted" Grover muttered.**

"Ah, we think like a goat." Conner cries out. Everyone laughs harder while Grover glared at him.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed , her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, . Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely ****undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. , would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

" Boys are doofuses." Artemis says. All the boys glare at her. " Now Little Sis, No need to be mean." Apollo says. Artemis glares at him. "Don't Call Me Little Sis. I'm Older." Artemis spats. "Whatever." Apollo says. Artemis looked ready to pop.

**Grover and I were about to follow when said " ." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward ."Sir?" had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it" "Oh."**

Everyone laughed. "That's a Percy answer for you."Nico comment with glee. The upset look was still in his eyes when he looks at Hades. I'm going to have to talk to him after this chapter.

**"What you learn from me," he said " is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: " What ho!" and challenged us, sword -point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C in my life. No- he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

" Talk about pressure." Walt says. I nod. " Kitten, We only want the best for you. I may not know you well , but you seem like a nice lad. He wants you to succeed in life like I want Sadie and Carter to. " Bast says with a purr. I nod. She just called me a kitten."Does she call everyone a kitten." Leo asked. "Yes, I do kitten. For I'm a Cat and I must protect our kittens." Bast says. The gods and goddess nodded as well. Agree that they need to protect there children.

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at the girl's ****funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something , because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lighting strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.  
**

Everyone glared at Zeus and Poseidon. The brothers were looking everywhere except at us. I swear, their like four year olds.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pick pocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Your kid?" Apollo asked Hermes. Hermes face got really read like a tomato. " NOT EVERY THEIF IS MINE." Hermes shouts. Apollo falls out his seat from the volume. Everyone cracked up, even Hades.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the foundation, away from the others. We thought maybe if we did that, everyone wouldn't know we were from _that _school- the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me a deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, " Can I have your apple?**

Grover face was as bright red as my apple that day. Everyone laughed. "Good going Grover." Thalia says nudging his arm.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even is this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably get kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

**"**Awww." All the girls say. " Wimp." Ares mutters. Aphrodite hits his across the head making a huge echo in the throne room.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheel chair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while reading a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe' table.**

" I wonder if the umbrella has a spring component?" Leo mumbled to himself out loud. Everyone looked at him while he was in deep thought. Jason and Piper smiled whispering to each other " That's our Leo." Hephaestus looked proud of him.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly ****friends- I guess she gotten tired of stealing from the tourists- and dumped her half-eaten sandwich in Grover's lap. "Oops."She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"What a odd description." Zia says with amusement. " Percy is odd like that." Thalia says. I punch her shoulder and mutter a shut up. Everyone laughs as we start glaring at each other. Man, I don't want this to end bad so a tell Annabeth to read.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times,"Count to ten , get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, " Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like the water grabbed her-" I didn't know ****what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

"That's my boy!" Poseidon says. Everyone laughs. "You used your power at twelve?" Persephone asks with curiosity. Nico scrawl at Persephone. I reply " Yah, Believe me I do a lot more later on." I continued to look at Nico. What's up with him.

**As soon as was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new short at the museum gift shop, etc.,etc., turned on me. There was a triumphant ****fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester."Now, honey-"** " **I know," I grumbled. "A month ****erasing workbooks."**

"NEVER guess your punishment. Like Ever Dude." Leo shouts. The stoll brothers and Hermes nod to the statement.

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"You think." Hermes says with his head shaking. My father seemed little nervous on his throne. He's so going to flip out.

**"Come with me." said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard that his ****whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, ," she said."But-" "You -will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

"Grover was being so brave. I'm so turned on by this." Juniper says. Juniper kisses Grover while Aphrodite was smiling and clapping. "I'm blind." shout's Leo as he covers his eyes. Everyone laughs at his silly tone.

** "Honey," barked at me."_Now." _Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

****"Gods, you do that glare well." Nico says. Everyone who were laughing stops. "It can't be that bad punk." Ares says. "Give Ares your stare. Please, He'll fall out his seat." Nico says with confidence. I look around the room. Everyone wanted to see it. "Alright, Fine Nico. One time and that's it." I mutter out. I look at Ares and glare. I think of all the things that piss me off. Gabe. Nancy, and all those other jerks flash in my head. I growl. Ares eyes became wide and scared . He slipped off his throne. Everyone who was watching was stuttering and shivering. I shake my head and look at Annabeth. "Sorry, I usual don't use that stare unless you hurt someone I care for. I don't want to scary y'all. Now you know why I don't do the glare much when I could." I say softly to her. "THAT IS AWESOME! HOW IN THE GODS DID YOU DO THAT?" Travis says. Everyone laughs making the tension melt away. I whisper to Travis "It's a secret." Travis looked pretty down with my answer.

** Then I turned to face ., but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

"How she get there so fast?" Carter asks. Annabeth giggles as she reads the next sentence.

** How'd she get there so fast?**

Carter blushed while everyone laughed. "I think like Percy. Oh Ra, this is crazy." Carter mumbles to himself. I pout. "There you first clue for a monster" Athena says.

** I have a moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and next thing I know I've missed something,as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of my ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

All the demigods nodded with understanding. They knew how hard it is to deal with ADHD.

** I wasn't so sure. I went after . Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner., like he wanted to notice what was going on, but was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Yah right, Sea brain. Your not ever going to be that lucky to have something normal happen." Thalia says. I glare at her.

** But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially . Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it. **

"Anger problems much." Leo says. Hephaestus laughs causing the room to shake a little. I smile at the father/son moment.

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes ma'am." **

"Percy's doing the safe thing! It's a miracle. The world ending!" Thalia says. Everyone laughs while my face turns red.

**She tugged on her cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you could get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. I was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she going to hurt me. I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am" Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was taking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"Dude, that's awesome! Did you make any cash off it?" Conner says. Kate glares at him. "Um, yah." I spit out nervously. "Do you have any candy now to sell?" Travis asks. I grin and throw Travis a bag of M&M's. He caught it with on hand. Conner and Leo started waving there arms up and down. I laugh and throw two bags of skittles to them. Hermes put one hand up and I tossed a Twix at him. " Once a dealer, always a dealer." Hermes says with pride. Hermes tossed four drachmas over. I put them in my pocket.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the internet without reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade,. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena gasped "WHAT!" "Mom, I made him read the book are we started dating." Annabeth says. "Oh." Athena says.

** "Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up."she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. He eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shivered hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fang, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

"WHAT! His first monster was a Fury!" Thalia and my dad shout."YOU SENT A SHELLING FURY." Poseidon says to Hades. Hades quickly says"SORRY." "Did he just say shelling?" Walt asked. "It's a being in the sea kinda thing." Persephone "How in the Hades are you still here? There be trained demigods that have fallen from a Fury claw." Jason says. I look at the ground to not meet the in aw faces.

**Then things got even stranger**. ** , who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt the talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hits my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- 's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees felt like jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **

"Wimp." Clarrise says. "Well, at least I didn't lead a cyclop to our get away." I snarled. That shut her up.

**She snarled,"Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally. I swung the sword. The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss!_**** was a sand castle in a power fan. **

"Dude, Percy doing so many water references." Leo says. "Like I said, Percy being the son of Poseidon who from the sea."Athena says. "It makes sense my kittens. I'm going to take a nap now." Bast says as she snugs up on Sadie.

**She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as fi those glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must of been contained with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Seriously? Magical mushrooms?" Iris ( Greek goddess) says . I smirk. "It was the best answer I got at the time." I reply.

** Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It started to rain. Grover sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there , soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, " I hope whipped your butt.**

****"Who?" Everyone except me and Grover asks. I laugh at the memory. Grover such a bad lair.

**" I said,"Who?" "Our _teacher_. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named . I asked Nancy want she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where was. He said,"Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"Bro, we need to teach you how to lie." Conner says as he puts a hand on Grover shoulder. The look Grover gave was priceless. Everyones laughs."Good luck with that." Dionysus says with doubt that they could. For once, I agree with him.

** "Not funny, man,"I told him. "This is serious ." Thunder boomed overhead . I saw sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went of to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner the pen. I hadn't even realized I was stilling holding it. "Sir," I said " where's ?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" " The other chaperone. . The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. " Percy, there is no on this trip. As far as I know, there never been a at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

****Annabeth looks up and says "That's chapter one." I smile. Everyone starts talking to each other. "I'm hungry! Let's eat lunch first." Hazel says. Nico looks at Hazel and nods. He walks out the Throne room. Hades stops talking to Zeus and headed in the direction Nico went. I'm going to find out what going on between the two of them. "Does anyone know how to cook?" Athena says. "Don't y'all have like the servants to cook?" Leo asked. "There none here. They are all gone." Demeter says. "I KNOW! Leo can cook. He did for our quest!" Piper says. I felt my eyebrow rise. Leo can cook? When I try to cook something it turns to coal. "Yah, come on Leo! Me and Frank will show you to the kitchen." Hazel says. She grabs his arm and drags him away with Frank close behind. I smile . Now what direction did Nico go?


	3. Twist and Turns

**I don't own characters sorry, The were made by Rick. Also I really would love comments! Thanks!**

**(mentions pairing of Hazel/Frank/Leo and maybe Nico/Percy cause I like Nico and Percy together but I also like Annabeth and Percy together! so comment to help me pick what pairing for Percy.)**

**(Contains a little cursing. Nothing to crazy.)**

**Nico P.O.V**

The walls seemed to close in on me as I walk down the hallways of Olympus. Twists and Turns seemed to be the only thing blocking my way out. I just need to leave the Throne room. I HATE places that are confined, It reminds me of my days at the Lotus Casino. That make's me freak out. The way my father enter the room during the story was enough of a warning sign for me. I told Hazel that I was going outside for fresh air. But, that's not the reason, I just want to leave. I know that the Fates and Apollo said there no exit but I will not be grounded to one place. Ha, grounded while were in the sky.

One reason is I'm not the type to listen to orders. I rather do my own thing and get the job done. Jason seemed to want to take charge which is find by me but I'm not following his orders The only orders I maybe will consider is Percy's. Jason may think he's top dog but sorry that's Percy. He gets so ticked off when I listen to Percy but not to his own commands. I guess that he carved power like his father Zeus. Yet, I do trust Jason. He knows my secret and he hasn't said a word to anyone about it which I'm grateful for. But, Now he wants to protect me all the freaking time. He's on my tail all the time when I visit Hazel at camp Juniper. Jason always watching the people around me like they would jump me or something. Just because I'm younger than him, he think's that I'm weak. I'm fourteen and a child of Hades! I can take care of myself.

Another reason was my father walked in with my step-mother Persephone. Gods, she drives me crazy. Wanting to get in head to learn every little thing about me. I'm not the type to open my soul to a hungry shark. Even now, I was trying to avoid my Hades and Persephone. You see, I was staying at there dark musty palace and Persephone was driving me crazy. One day, she kept asking me '"Why are you not in a relationship? Why are you always alone?" My father join in on asking me way to personal questions. Don't they get that I like my space and don't talk about myself to anyone. I don't like the attention on me. I snapped when they asked about relationships. I told them my secret. That night I left while my dad was out cold. In need to get away from wondering eyes. But, when I did that, Jason happen. I never get a break, Hades kids never do get a break if you ask me.

I finally found the door that lead outside. I smile in victory. "Can't stop me, Apollo." I mumble. The ground was clouds. The only spaced out for about five feet till it was random sky. "Dammit." I mutter. I can't even find a shaded place to shadow travel. I'm so mad, almost as mad as Ares himself. I puff out a breath. Great, I really stuck here. I hear someone breathing behind me. I turn and met the face of my father...

**Leo P.O.V**

Why do I end up cooking? Seriously, I can make some awesome tacos and cooked sometimes on the quest , I admit. But, I'm not a freaking chef. I build things. Like bronze ships for one , not make everyone lunch. Hazel and Frank were dragging me to the kitchen. I really don't get why Frank is helping because I thought he hated my guts. Believing that I was trying to steal Hazel from him. Which by the way, I would totally not do that to him or anyone for that matter. If Hazel happy, then why would I want to cause her pain by ending her relationship Frank. I been avoiding them like the plague. Isn't that what Frank wanted? Darn it, I don't even know anymore.

Anyway, Hazel and Frank were dragging me to the kitchen. I dug my feet to the floor with little luck. I try to twist out of there grip. How the Hades is Hazel so strong? "Stop struggling, Leo." Frank says. I give him a frustrated look. "Guys, let me go! Why do I have to cook? Come on this is ridiculous! Gods can make food with a snap of there fingers." I reply. Hazel looks at me like I grew another head. Is my hair on fire again? "Fire bug, I think you been avoiding Frank and I." Hazel replies. I look at her. Duh, of course I am. I don't want to complicate there relationship. Wait did she just call me fire bug? Where did that come from?"I don't like to be avoid or ignored." Frank growls out. He just freaking growled at me! "Uh. Well, Ya'll need your space to be a couple right?" I mumble out. Hazel looks at me like a mother does to a child who doesn't understand the concept. Frank had a scowl on his face like someone smack his grandma. I totally need to get out of this situation before Frank rips me like toilet paper.

Franks grip loosens a little just enough for me to escape. I tug my arm free and bolt like a cheetah. Hazel says something but I don't hear it. I'm running as fast as my feet could carry me. I don't even know why I'm running, maybe it's my old habits breaking the surface again. I don't like being held down like Frank was doing with his iron grip. I blew a casket. So, here I am running around a palace I know nothing about. I stop for like five seconds to catch my breath. All the sudden, my face meets the floor. I'm turned around and face to face with Frank. How did he catch up to me. He had my hands pinned above my head. "That was totally uncalled for." Frank grunts out. I felt heat on my skin that wasn't my own body heat. Our position was weird. He was sitting on my stomach and had my pinned down like a animal. It was only us in the hallway. "Well, Your the one who acting weird with your growling and shit! Why? I thought you wanted me away from you and Hazel. I don't want to interfere with your relationship with Hazel." I shout out. Frank gives me a confused face that was of a panda. No wonder Hazel calls him a Panda. Where the Hades did that thought come from.

"I don't hate anybody, no matter how annoying that person is. I DON'T want you to think that your interfering my relationship. I want us to be friends for Hazel . Now, I need to bring you to the kitchen so we can have some friendly bonding." Frank says. Frank lifted himself off me. I felt the body heat leave me. I felt cold and I' never cold like ever. Frank grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder. "FRANK! Put me down!" I shout out. Frank laughs and says " Sorry , but I'm not taking the chance of you running again." I grumbles out curses and cross my arms. Frank laughs and carries me to the direction of the kitchen. His footsteps could be heard from the throne room probably.

**Percy P.O.V **

I usually don't stalk but I had to find out what's going on between Nico and Hades. I watched Nico as he walks down the hallway. I hid myself behind columns. He mumbles to low that I can't even hear. Nico finally stopped at a door and opened it. He step through the door. I then see Hades goes through the same door after a few minutes. I follow behind Hades. Nico was outside looking at the sky. He let out puff of air. Nico turns around and faces his father. "What do you want?" Nico asks with a growl. I felt the tension in the air. These meeting between the two was like putting a cat and a dog together in a room. Hades frowns and steps up close to his son. "We need to talk." Hades says slowly. "Father, I really don't want to talk." Nico says back. " Nico, we need to talk. I want to know why you left the castle." Hades says. I wonder what there talking about.

" I left because I don't stay places very long. Father, I needed you to except me and you didn't. You sided with Persephone, not me. " Nico snarls out. He's face showed anger yet his eyes showed sadness. " She's my wife, Nico. I do except you." Hades says. Nico looks down. Tears almost forming in his dark eyes. "What does he need expectancy for what?"I thought to myself. " No ,you don't. I see through your lies. You don't except it. Even in the old days, you didn't look well upon it. We need to head back to the Throne room before they start the book again." Nico says walking back through the door. Not even giving Hades another glare. "You can come out Perseus Jackson." Hades says loudly. Dang, how he find out. I walk out from my hiding spot. " What was that about?" I ask. " Nicholas won't listen to me or to reason." Hades says. "Nicholas?" I ask with curiosity. " Nicolas is Nico. His full name, his mother gave him the nick name Nico." Hades says. I never thought of that. "Really?" I ask."You really are a sea brain like your girl friend says." Hades says. I flush while he laughs. "Totally not cool." I reply. A few minutes past by till I ask Hades " What does Nico mean when he talked about expectancy." I ask. Before I get a answer, Jason blurts in front of us.

"You might want to come with me to the Throne room." Jason says. I look at his face. He seemed to be telling the truth. Jason bolted back to the room he came from, while I followed closely behind. The twists and turns seemed to disappear leading us back to the throne room. It took about five minutes to reach the Throne room. Most of the people were in the corner watching the fight play out. In the middle of the room was Athena, Ares, and Poseidon. Athena and Poseidon were giving Ares a deathly glare. Ares didn't seemed to bother about it. He had his knife showing ready to strike. " How DARE you! I'm not a coward! I AM THE GODDESS OF WISDOM! Much more important then stabbing people with knives with little hope to actually do damage. " Athena says with her fist clenched in. Ares giggles at the statement like it was a joke. "Ares, Athena is many things but she is NOT a coward. You have no right to call her one." Poseidon says. I'm shock for a moment. There actually on the same team for once! They are defending each other and standing up for the other! Pinch me, I must be dreaming. I shake my head.

" You are a coward! You didn't have a plan to even save your kid from a black pit." Ares says. I feel rage fill my body like a shot of nectar. Ares has not right to says that! Annabeth and I know that they couldn't help us if the gods tried. That pit was locked off to everyone besides Nico or Hades himself. I walking between Athena and Ares. I look at Ares with one of my death glare showing. "No, no one could help us in that Pit Ares. Don't you dare say it was Athena fault. She's NOT a coward! Hear me crystal clear, She is a graceful goddesses and deserves so much respect. You disrespect her, you only show how idiotic you are. She's not called the goddesses of wisdom for nothing, you be going against pure wisdom. I believe that be a idiotic choice so do yourself a favor and don't start this blame game shit." I state while glaring at Ares so hard. Everyone seemed shocked at my words and the fact that I cursed. I never curse , like mortal words anyway. I look at Annabeth and see her pride for me.

"Wow." Nico says slowly. The tension melted away when Annabeth puts her hands in mine. Sudden, a light glows again and disappears. " Oh Gods, more people." Thalia says as three people stood there...


	4. New People to Welcome

**Hey guys. I like to say that I'm going to make Octavian less of a butt munch yet still have some of his evilness. Anyway, hope you enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you my fellow writers for the support and enjoy.**

**Carter P.O.V**

I was not grasping what was going on around me. What you expect? I been having a pretty revealing day. First, I find out that there Greek and Roman civilizations with there own gods and goddesses. Next, I learn that these gods and goddesses actually have kids called demigods. Yah, Sadie and I host gods and goddesses but that entirely different. There actually kids of gods. Image the damage that could happen if one of them lost there temper. At least all I have to worry about is my magicians burning the house down or conquering up a herd of penguins. Don't ask. Then, learning that all of us were going to read books about the demigods quests. Also learn about Sadie and I journey's in Egypt with Bas. They be reading my thoughts. That's kind of personal and the only one who can really do that is Horus. Even though he usually doesn't even ask to enter my head. Ever shared brain space with a War God? Well, let's just say there tons of yelling about stabbing and counter attacks. Finally, Were going have to get along. I don't mind getting long because I never look for a fight, unlike Sadie. Yet, Greeks had tried to control Egyptians at one point of time. Egyptians were slaves for a while till a mighty warrior who was hosting Horus free Egyptians and spread us across the world. What if the Greeks want that control back? I hope we never have to face the problem of fight one another.

Anyway, the Greek goddess Athena and Greek God Ares were fight about something. Something about a dark horrid pit. Did I just say horrid? I've been hanging with Sadie to much. So, where was I? Oh yah, they were fighting about a pit. Maybe, the pit was like our Duat. Questions filled my mind. Are some Greek mythology based off Egyptian mythology? Where Egyptians like the Roman and Greek which had almost the same gods? Oh Ra, this is confusing me. Before I could ask anything, a light shined across the room. Everyone turned away from the light till it disappears. The light finally vanishes and there stood three people.

The person in the front was a female. The teenager was tall and lean. She had black hair that was braided like a princess. Her eyes were brown and cold. Her nose looked small and soft. Her face was lean with not a single blemish in sight. She had thin lips which showed a power scowl. She had a purple shirt on with big black print letters saying "Camp Jupiter." On her back was a bronze spear that could probably cut through concrete itself. She had gold pants that seemed to be made out of real gold. They shined almost as brightly as Ra's smile. I wanted to turn away for a moment from the brightness yet something else caught my eye. She had metals on the front of her shirt showing off her superior attitude. I felt the urge just to fall to her every order yet I shook it off.

The person on the left side behind her was male. He was average size for a teenage boy and he was really thin. Yet, I felt a rush of danger go through my body just by looking at him. He had blond hair almost covering his face. His eyes were sky blue with darkness on the edges. He had a sharp nose with a scar on his chin. Probably from getting into a fight. He has a evil smirk on his lips. Like he was planning your death and you couldn't change a thing about it. This guy reminded my of Sobek, the god of crocodiles and rivers. This kid was dangerous like a crocodile and looked as sneaky as one. Waiting to take the kill. He wore a light blue shirt with a pediment on the left shoulder. I think the pediment stood for Apollo. He was wearing these white jeans with a gold dagger on his hip. The odd thing was he had a chain with stuff animals hanging on his left side of his hip. He must've gutted the poor stuff animals or something. I won't really be surprised if he did.

The person on the right side looked the oldest of the three. He was a teenager yet he looked almost eighteen or seventeen. He was built and tall. He looked like he could toss Horus aside like a feather. He had hair that's black and almost as dark as the night sky. His hair was also kinda long for a guy and curly. He has the weirdest blue eyes. They were a mixture of all types of blue. Dark blue, light blue, and other blue's smashed together. He's mouth was kinda stained red from probably drinking a ton of red punch. He wore a purple shirt like the girl. He had beat up old jeans with holes at the bottom of the hem. He had a gold cup attached to his hip. He seemed so lost yet filled with energy. He kept twitching and moving his fingers.

"Who are you people?" Ares mumbles out. The girl faces Ares and shouts in a commander form " I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." The blond boy say " I'm Octavian, Augur of Camp Jupiter, Legacy of Apollo." The blond boy seemed distracted by something. The black hair boy says" I am Dakota, son of Bacchus, Senator of New Rome." Everyone nods at there enteric. " Well, dudes and girly, were here to read." Apollo says in a cheerful voice. He reads over the note with them. "Egyptians?" Reyna asks. Everyone glares toward me. I felt uncomfortable. Like I'm not suppose to be alive even though Egyptians were here first. I thanked the Egyptian gods and goddesses when the Leo with walked through the door with a smile. "Lunch is ready! " He says while smirking. Leo then notices the new people. He frowns for a second and then returns the smile. " Good thing I made extra. Come eat my people!" Leo shouts like a caption on a ship. My People? Everyone else was rolling there eyes. Must be normal for the Latino to say stuff like that.

I was about to follow the group to the dining area when Zia grabs my hand. I felt my face turn a little red at the touch. Her eyes told me to wait from eating and to go talk to her. Everyone passed us while I waited at the golden doors with her. Zia seemed nervous about something, so I felt my heart fill with worry. Is she okay? Is she sick or reading? Oh Iris, I can't lose Zia. That's when I felt plump lips upon my own. I feel a rush of energy go through my body. Same feeling I get when I let Horus take control of me. It felt like I was finally can be at ease. Like the world wasn't against us. I felt like both our souls had become one.

Zia broke apart from me and sighs in glee. The rush was gone yet I still felt a buzz. " That was amazing." Zia says with pride. I smile at the statement. " Carter ,why do you have your worry face on?" Zia asked. I felt my body turn cold. " I'm scared that the Greeks will repeat history. Back in the old days, Greeks had in- slave the Egyptians. What if they do it again? I can't let my family get hurt no matter what others say." I reply. Zia nods. She still asked more questions. "Carter, Why didn't you say your whole title like everyone else? Are you going to tell them that your the Pharaoh of the gods themselves with Horus? Those other people did full titles and what not." Zia asked with curiosity. I knew that she was probably wondering that but I not going to just point out that I'm a Pharaoh of the Gods. Usually when I say a thing about it, things go bad. I've had gods and monster try to fight me just to have the glory off defeating the almighty king. Ra, I'm a little concern that the Greeks will do the same. fcvcv cvc" Zia, they'll find out when they read our book. . I need to be able to trust the Greeks, if I want to give out important information. Intel then, I want to keep it a secret. Please." I say with a low voice . Zia nods with understanding. " I get it. You still have that Horus security and trust issues. You'll find a way to trust them." Zia whispers out. She grabs my waist and pulls me into a tight hug. Our legs touched and I felt the rush again. I nod and kiss her forehead. " Let's go eat, babe." I mumble with a silly tone. Zia sighs with annoyance yet she smiles. Zia drags Me to the dinning area.

**Percy P.O.V **

Leo can make any strange situation less tense. When he bursted into the throne room with his smirk it made me smile. Leo just being Leo I guess. So, Everyone was heading to the dinner area when I notice two Egyptians not following. My curiosity got the better of me and I hide behind an column. I think there names were Carter and Zia. I don't really remember. I waited till everyone exited the room besides the two. I turned and saw the couple kissing. Well, Maybe I shouldn't of stay behind. The couple stopped kissing and started whispering. At first, I couldn't make what they were saying but my ears adjust. I could hear every word of there conversation. The Greek ruled the The Carter guy was the Pharaoh of the Gods? He's doesn't trust us Greeks? He has trust issues? Wow, I seriously need to stop listening in on people conversations. I'm almost as bad as the Stolls.

The couple left the room and I walk out of my spot. " You really shouldn't be ease dropping on people , Perseus." a female voice says from behind. I jump at the sound and turn around. There stood Athena with a knowing smirk. "I should say the same for you, Athena." I reply with the same tone she used. Athena smiles and says "Well, I had to know if the Egyptians were planing against us. I know now that there not, but the boy does not trust us. I can understand since I didn't trust them at first either. I see though that Carter still scared that we would go back to our old ways. We've started a new way Perseus with your help. I would like to show that some how to the Egyptians. That we can work together. You must gain Carter trust." Athena says. I nod. I want Carter to trust us, I need as many allies as I can get. "Alright, I'll try my best." I say with determination. " I like to say thank you for your help young hero from earlier." Athena mumbles out like Annabeth does when she's nervous. "Glad I can help and your welcome." I say with glee. We both smile and head to the dining area.

The first thing I spotted was a huge long table with everyone around it. The gods and goddesses on the right side. All us demigods and Egyptians on the other side. Zeus was in the head seat. The gods in order like in the throne room chairs. While the demigods sit differently. Conner was at the edge with Katie and then Travis. The Stolls were talking about something really exciting while Katie looked bored. Besides Travis was an empty seat , Piper, and Jason. By Jason, there was Thalia, Grover, Juniper, Chris , Clarisse. Chris was whispering things in Clarisse ear making her blush. Next to her was Reyna, Octavian, Dakota, Frank, Hazel, and Nico. Hazel and Frank were kissing while Dakota was trying to drown himself with Cool- Aid. Nico seemed in deep thought. Next to Nico was Annabeth. She seemed restless and kept tapping her fingers along the table. There was another empty seat which was probably mine. God thing to if it was mine because Carter was in the next seat. Carter seemed tense and still worried. Then Zia, Sadie, and Walt. Bas sat on the other end of the table. Like the head but the other side one.

" Here y'all go!" Leo says as he hands out plates with Tacos and rice. I smile at our lunch. Leo make's the best tacos ever. He put down shells ( soft & hard) , meat container ( with soy bean meat for Piper, Grover, and Juniper), diced up sides and handed goblet so we can ask for our drinks. A fire grew behind the table and everyone turned there heads. Hestia stood by the fire and pointed to it. I got my plate and walked over to the fire. I dump a big piece of taco meat for Poseidon. Everyone behind me followed my example. Carter got up and whispers to me." What are we doing?" I smile remembering my first time sacrificing food to the gods. "Um, we give food to fire for the gods. Like you say your godly parent name and then put's it in the fire." I whisper back. Carter nods. Carter goes up to the fire and whispers "For Horus." He dumps a most of his rice into the fire.

Everyone back at the table and Leo took his spot between Travis and Piper. Everyone chatted with one another. I noticed that Carter wasn't talking but just holding Zia hand. I poke his shoulder to get his attention. He jumps at the sudden contact. " So how old are you?" I ask with curiosity. "I'm fifth teen. Um, how old are you?" Carter replies. I smile at his attempt to make conservation. "I'm sixteen, going to be seventeen in August." I state with glee. Carter smirk's. I ask for blue coke and the cups fills up. Carter looks at it the cup shocked. I laugh and telling Carter " Ask for what ever you want to drink and it'll be in the cup." Carter looks at me like I'm psych. I nod my head towards his cup daring him to do it. Carter looks at the cup and says " Alright, I would like Ginger Ale." The cup filled with his soda and his eyes get big. I laugh at his surprise look. Carter looks at me and then laughs with me. Carter seemed to be less tense then before. Maybe I can gain his trust.

Everyone finish eating dinner and headed to the Throne room again. The Stoll brothers were jumping Leo telling him how good his Tacos were. Leo smiled and says " Hazel and Frank had helped. They did a Awesome job." Hazel blushes at the comment while Frank stood solid like a statue. I follow behind them with Annabeth hand in mine. We make it to the Throne room and seat back in our seats. Athena pulled three more seats for the extra romans.

"So, who's reading next?" Annabeth asks. " Hades will!" Travis shouts. Annabeth passes the book to Hades. "Fine, I'll read the next chapter. Chapter two , **Three Old Ladies Knit The Socks Of Death."**


	5. Sorry

_**Hey Guys, It's Gabbygirl1234! I have to say that I can't work on this story because of **_**_fan fiction guidelines. But don't worry, I heard a few rumors on the internet and I'll post it later. Anyway, This story is going to stay on pause till I find out what's up._****_ I am working on other stories so don't worry_****_ and thank's for sticking with me like glue. _**

**_Thank You, Read On!_**


End file.
